


Letters to You

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm sorry it took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: A gentle knock on your door forces you to change your focus from the book that now rests in your hands to the silhouette that enters your room."Hello Sir!" you quickly salute. He raises his hand, allowing you to rest. He doesn't waste any time before breaking the news to you."Y/N, I'm sorry to inform you but you will not be a part of our next operation. We'll be leaving tomorrow at dawn. I expect you to focus on your healing process in the meantime."The shock you feel in that moment freezes you up and your brain quickly goes blank for a few seconds while you try to think of a response.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hanji Zoe & Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Letters to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my previous work: The Scientist's Gamble. It also works just fine on its own! Enjoy!

"But Commander Erwin, please!!" your voice sounding desperate, truth is you don't want to be left behind, you want to know what's going on in his mind, but since the last expedition didn't end so well for you, your superiors have decided it would be for the best if you stay behind this time.

"Y/N, this decision is final. I'm sorry." He says before walking towards the door, you can see a hint of pity in his eyes but you are painfully aware that no amount of begging would change his mind.

You let out an audible sigh, you know he has a point. Your hands travel down your body gently, a gasp escaping your lips softly as your fingertips brush against your bruised ribs."Then what am I supposed to do?" You look out the window to see your friends waving at you before they enter the building, the smile on their faces slowly fades as they watch Commander Erwin make his way out of the hospital wing, the serious expression on his face never means anything good.

Before you can even fully comprehend the news you just received, the group of nine teenagers enters your room, most of them smiling warmly at you, except Ymir who has her arms crossed over her chest while she stares at Christa.

"Hey Y/N, how are you feeling today?" You turn your head to face the tall, black-haired boy. As you look into his eyes, his cheeks grow a gentle shade of red.

"I'm alright Bert, thank you for asking." You smile weakly before looking down at your hands. They shake slightly, not fully recovered from the trauma your body received not too long ago.

"We saw Commander Erwin leaving, was he talking to you?" Connie asks, trying to fill the silence in the room. You can hear Ymir's elbow hitting his bones as she whispers something along the lines "shut up!" You smile at his confused features.

"So you know how they are sending all of the 104 Cadets away for a little bit?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about that?" Sasha asks before pulling a couple of apples out of her bag. You can almost see her thought process as she quietly offers you one of them, to which you just deny, bringing her great joy.

"No more than you all do, all I know is that I was supposed to be on guard duty," you look around checking all of their faces, trying your best not to sound as upset as you are, "but because of my injuries I have to stay behind."

"What? But you are almost fully healed!" Eren says with indignation in his voice, his green eyes filled with a mix of rage and sadness. "There's gotta be something we can..."

As the small, blonde-haired boy raises his hand, he quickly stops talking. Armin places a hand on his chin, trying to think of what could be said in a situation like this.

"If they want you to stay here Y/N, then maybe it means it's not as serious as we think it is!" He smiles, relief clearly taking over his body.

"huh, I guess I haven't thought about it that way. You might be right!" Finally, you allow yourself to relax as your back touches the soft pillow. If they didn't need you to be there, then Armin must be right.

Before you can chat anymore, a figure dressed in white comes through the door, a gentle smile on her face as she announces visiting hours are over and unless they are family, they must leave. The teenagers quickly nod their heads before turning at you, their voices overlapping one another as they walk towards the exit. You can barely understand them but you know they all wish you a speedy recovery.

A giggle escapes your lips before you pick up your book, getting ready to read it once again.

.

As the clock strikes at 11 pm, you realize Hanji is not coming today. Usually, you spend the days by yourself, reading or working on reports, but she always makes a point of coming by at the end of the day to check on you and relax by your side.

You're too absorbed in your thoughts to realize the quiet knock on the window, that is until a small rock passes through the little crack and lands on your arm. Shaking your head in confusion, you carefully stand up to check what had just happened.

You're now even more confused once you realize the person trying to get your attention was not Hanji, but Moblit.

"What are you doing here?" You try to whisper but loud enough so he could hear you.

"I have a message from Section Commander for you!"

You stick your arm outside the window as you point to the hidden path Hanji has made from all the nights she had spent coming into your room, the cold air hitting your warm skin bringing a chill down your body.

Trying your best not to laugh at his struggle, you take the little box he is holding and helps him bring his body inside.

"How can she do that so easily?" The brown-haired man asks, trying to catch his breath. The laughter escapes your body before you can even respond. You think about the first time Hanji has ever invaded your hospital room.

.

The knocks startle you a bit, especially because they come from the locked window. You move your covers gently as you try to stand up. The pain in your ribs and legs is almost enough to force you to go back to bed, but your curiosity gets the best of you.

As you unlock the glass, Hanji's head pops inside.

"Hi, Y/N!"

"Hanji, what the hell? You scared the crap out of me!" You place a hand on your chest, feeling your heart beating faster and faster.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just... I worked all day and ended up missing visitation hours, but I still wanted to see you!" She smiles brightly at you, extending her hand. You help the mad scientist come inside before looking deep into her eyes.

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed the side of the building!" she blurts out, putting her hands on her hips, you can see in her eyes how she is proud of yourself. You shake your head, Of course she did.

A smile appears on your face as you pull her in for a kiss. Your hands gently touching her soft skin as you bring your lips closer to hers. The gentle breeze entering the room makes the warmth of her body even more noticeable. As you sadly separate your faces, she pulls you in for a long and careful hug.

"I missed you today." Her voice is barely louder than a whisper. A small giggle leaves your body, not to make fun of her but because the feeling of having her in your arms is enough to relax your body from all the pain and worries you've been feeling lately.

"I missed you more."

Once you leave Hanji's embrace, you want nothing more but to look at her for a few seconds and as you do, her cheeks begin to change into a shade of dark red. She quickly looks away, trying her best to divert your attention.

"I have so much to tell you about today!!" She says as she grabs your hand, pulling you onto the bed. You let out a simple quiet laughter before following her, hearing her talk has always been one of your favorite things.

.

As you extend your hand, offering Moblit a place to sit, he tries his best to catch his breath. It takes him a few tries but he's finally able to put himself together and tell you why he's here.

"She feels awful that she couldn't come to see you today! She's been studying a small piece of the wall, so before we leave tomorrow I offered to come and check on you and she gave me something that I'm supposed to place it in your hands and nowhere else!" He quickly grabs a small key from his pocket, which brought a confused look to your face. He hands it to you gently, almost as if it was made of glass.

"Section Commander Hanji has given me this key every time she ventures outside the walls. Since you're not coming this time, she has asked me to give it to you instead."

You smile at him, but still wasn't enough to hide your confusion. You then change your focus to the small brown box that now rests by your book, the brown-haired man follows your eyes and let's out a small Oh.

"You see, the night before every expedition, Section Commander makes sure to write you a letter, in case she doesn't return." He takes a quick break before realizing what a horrible time he decided to stop. "Not that she thinks she won't come back!!! She just wants you to have something to remind you of her"

You laugh at his nervous reaction before placing a hand on his shoulder, making sure he doesn't feel like you are making fun of him.

"It's ok. I'll start reading them as soon as you leave! Thank you, Moblit!" You flash him a bright smile which he gladly responds with one of his own.

As soon as he climbs back down, you run towards the bedside table. The small key in your hands slides inside the small box with ease. As soon as you open it, the dozens of pieces of paper jump out and so does the smell of Hanji's perfume. A smile appearing on your face as you feel the texture of her handwriting against the pages.

Every letter, she uses a different nickname she has for you, describing how she's feeling about the next adventure or how much she wants to spend time with you once you're both back inside the walls. You can see how much time and effort she put into these and it makes your heart skip a beat.

You don't realize the tears running down your face until they hit the paper in your hands. As you wipe them away, you realize they are not tears of sadness but actually, this is the only way your body found to express everything you are feeling as you read.

Your focus goes from the papers in your hands to the clock, now striking 2 am. A soft gasp leaves your body as you realize how long you've been reading these letters, but even though it's late you can't seem to put them down.

The next letter you read is about Annie Leonhardt. On the paper, there is classified information about tomorrow's mission. They know two other cadets came from the same region as her, so now the Survey Corps need to confirm the theory that Bertholdt and Reiner are also titan shifters. You can't believe it, or rather you don't want to believe it. Bert is always quiet but he's the sweetest teenager among them all and Reiner is one of your closest friends.

Before you can give it another thought, your body is lulled into a slumber, tired from the hours and hours of reading.

.

The sunset peaks from behind the curtains, disturbing your peaceful sleep. You take a look at the clock, 17:09. Shit, I overslept! You think to yourself, reading Hanji's letters to you definitely took a toll on your body, you're just not used to going to sleep so late. By now, the cadets have gathered around, the veterans making sure they are unarmed and being kept away from civilians.

You notice a small note by your bedside table, a soft smile forming on your lips as you notice your name writing in Hanji's handwriting. You carefully grab the paper.

"Y/N, we are on our way to bring the recruits back, we gathered new information about the royal family. A small, blonde girl named Christa is the true ruler of the walls and right now she's deep into the front lines. We must go after her."

You take a short break, your mind spins around as the smile on your lips immediately fades away, you try to comprehend what you just read. "Christa? Queen? But... How is that possible?" You continue to read the message.

"I will explain once we return, but we need your help. I need your help, Y/N! I know it's too much to ask, but please if you can, come to Utgard Castle, I'll be waiting for you.  
Love,  
Your Hanji. "

You can't fully understand everything, too much new information has been thrown at you at once, but without missing a second, you get out of your hospital bed. "If Hanji needs me, then I'll be there."

"The nurses will never allow me to leave willingly!" You think to yourself. "I'll have to climb down the window."

.

It takes a few minutes, but once you touch the floor, you realize Moblit was right, "How can she do this so easily?" a gentle giggle escapes your lips before you focus once more on what you are doing.

You sprint towards your chambers, changing into the first uniform you can see. You check your gas and your blades, "everything seems to be in order."  
As you get settled on your horse, a very bad feeling takes place in your stomach. You can't understand what, but something doesn't feel right. Sprinting as fast as you can, you make your way towards the empty castle, hoping everything is ok.

"Hanji, I'll be there soon, I promise!"

While you ride, you think about your girlfriend's letters. 

"Y/N, you looked so beautiful today. While sitting outside underneath the apple tree, a book in your hand and the sun ever so gently hitting your hair. Right there, I fell in love with you all over again. But if we're being honest, I fall in love with you every day."

"My dear, I swear to you, I have never seen a more beautiful titan! Blue eyes, blonde hair. Oh Y/N, according to the notes we found by its body, it could speak! I'm so disappointed in Levi for killing it, it would've been such an amazing specimen!" 

"Y/N, no matter what happens to me, never forget one simple thing: I love you."

The cold wind hits your face as your eyes adjust to the darkness. You ride as fast as you can, trying to catch them on time. Your brain processes the information given to you by Hanji's note but a few times you have to stop yourself from daydreaming about her love-filled letters. The moonlight should be enough to give you an idea of where you are going but also protect you from the titans, or so you thought. 

No matter the amount of research you've done in your life, with Hanji or by yourself, nothing could have ever prepared you for the sight that greeted you.

"What in the world is going on here?"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another story based on these and it will end my "trilogy" hahaha. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
